Cut Deep
Cut Deep es el tercer o cuarto capítulo de In Sheep's Clothing, el cuarto episodio de The Wolf Among Us. El orden depende si se eligió primero la carnicería (tercer capítulo) o la tienda de empeños (siendo éste el cuarto). Desarrollo Elección de Cut Above (tercer capítulo) ISC Cut Above Interior.png ISC Crooked Box.png ISC Concerned Johann.png Lo primero que encuentra Bigby Wolf al llegar al Cut Above es un cartel de Prohibido fumar; pudiendo seguir las reglas o incumplirlas: *Smoking *Smoking De un modo u otro, podrá interactuar con el entorno. Puede observar carne congelada en el expositor con mal aspecto, el expositor de tickets vacío, una tabla de productos que no coincide con lo que ofrece y una nevera de bebidas vacía. Tras el mostrador también puede encontrar el paquete del que hablaba Beast, y que lleva el logotipo de Aunty Greenleaf y el cartel del local. Otras opciones son llamar al timbre o cruzar el mostrador, pero tras un rato el propio carnicero saldrá. Johann no se alegra de la visita del sheriff, pese a que intenta ser amable con él. Después de ofrecerle alguno de sus productos, el detective corta con las evasivas: *Where's Bloody Mary? *Beast delivers from here *What's going on here? *... El carnicero desacredita a Wolf y le dice que en su local sólo se vende carne. *Mind if I look around? *Don't screw with me! *And if I find something? *... Feroz le amenaza tras deducir que el negocio tiene algo oculto, para luego esconderse el carnicero tras pulsar un botón que tiene en el mostrador. Luego el detective descubrirá tal acción e irá en su búsqueda por el interior de la cámara frigorífica: *I'm coming to help you *Let's just talk, Johann *Enough with this shit! *... ISC Chilly.png ISC Meat Locker.png ISCT Grasping Through The Dark.png Johann le insiste en que no debería estar en esa zona y que vuelva a la habitación de atención al público, pero Bigby le responde: *You're acting suspicious! *What's going on back there? *This is disgusting *... Wolf termina encontrándole al fondo, moviendo unas cajas, y maldiciendo por las acciones que sufrirá de alguna mujer (deduciblemente Bloody Mary). *What are you doing? *Hiding something? *him on the shoulder *... A continuación clamará por su vida, pidiéndole que no le haga daño: *Talk... or else (Johann recordará eso) *Okay calm down *him (Johann recordará eso) *... :Si se elige la opción de cerrarle la boca; aparecerá una siguiente opción de diálogo: *What's back there! *No more bullshit! *Squeeze *... :Tras esta amenaza, acabará con el mismo resultado que la elección siguiente They? You mean Mary?. ISC Tap Shoulder.png ISC Johann Begging.png ISC Johann Desperate.png El siguiente dato que le ofrece es que le extorsionaron para quedarse su tienda: *I'll deal with what's behind the door *They? You mean Mary? *Why sneak out? *... :Si Bigby se interesa por lo que hay detrás de la puerta, Johann le informará que es imposible saberlo, ya que se encuentra cerrada desde el otro lado y él no puede acceder. Entonces se le puede responder: *Who locked the door? *Bullshit *Him *... De un modo u otro, Johann termina hablándoles sobre la gente que le extorsiona. A este punto se llega de igual modo si se pregunta por los mismos en la anterior ronda de diálogo; revelando que son la gente de Crooked Man: Jersey Devil, los Tweedle y Bloody Mary, la verdadera carnicera del grupo. La respuesta de Wolf será: *I've heard enough *him talk Al continuar hablando, le cuenta las malas acciones que ha recibido por parte de ellos en su tienda. Aunque no lo cuente, el siguiente paso será el mismo: *You're a liar! *Okay, I believe you (Johann recordará eso) *Victim? We'll see *... La siguiente acción será intentar abrir la puerta, iniciando un quick time event. Al otro lado de la misma se encuentra un laboratorio clandestino, jurando el carnicero que no conocía nada sobre el mismo. Bigby observa la luz de aviso para huir, siendo la que activó Johann cuando se encontró, y recriminando la ayuda que recibieron por su parte: *You helped them escape! *Did you warn them? *I could have dealt with them *... El carnicero le recriminará al detective que no estuvo a su lado cuando le extorsionaron, aunque éste sigue implacable: *I'll sort this out, okay? *You're not in the clear yet *Sit down and shut up *... Lobo Feroz examina el interior del paquete que Beast envió: se trata de tubos de glamour. A continuación, se activa la exploración de la sala: los tubos de ensayo, grilletes, botes misteriosos, una pizarra con anotaciones, un alambique y los paquetes (con el logotipo basado en una rueda de tortura). Tras observar los botes y abrir la segunda pizarra con las fórmulas de glamours de todos los habitantes; Bigby Wolf concluye que utilizaron el lugar como laboratorio para fabricar glamours mediante esclavos obligados a trabajar, preguntando a Johann por su participación: *How did I miss this? *He's enslaving Fables *Crooked Man's gonna pay *... ISC Chem Room.png ISC Glamour Operation.png ISCT Broken Cuffs.png Bigby acaba descubriendo toda una red de esclavización de fábulas; siendo Crane partícipe en la misma. Entonces el carnicero le sugiere que a través de él llegue hasta Crooked Man, deduciendo que Magic Mirror es la llave para encontrarle. *Crane stole a piece *That's not your concern *The Mirror is broken! *... Finalmente, Johann deduce que si la clave que falta es el pedazo de espejo, éste debe estar en el Lucky Pawn. Si Bigby abusó de él para sacarle información, éste estará molesto por dicho trato, pudiendo responder: *I'm sorry, okay? *You asked for it *There was no other way *... A continuación, le pedirá ayuda. Si no fue torturado, pasará a esta parte directamente: *We'll find a way to protect you (Johann recordará eso) *You're on your own *I'll take care of them (Johann recordará eso) *... ISCT The Butcher.png ISC Johann Pissed.png ISC We'll Protect You.png Elección de Lucky Pawn (cuarto capítulo) Tras el Lucky Pawn, Bigby llega a la carnicería al atardecer. El inicio es idéntico hasta que aparece Johann, preguntando el detective directamente por el pedazo de cristal del espejo: *I'm checking your place out *Been there already *Fucking cooperate! *... El carnicero vuelve a excusarse, avisar al grupo de Crooked y escondiéndose en la cámara frigorífica. Ya dentro, la primera respuesta es idéntica, aunque la segunda difiere un poco: *You're acting suspicious! *Give me the Mirror Shard! *This is disgusting *... A continuación, el transcurso será idéntico a la elección del lugar como destino inicial. La única diferencia es que las pizarras tienen la información borrada. Al observar la misma, se lamentará por no haber podido ver aquello que estaba escrito. Una vez analizada la sala, encontrará el abrigo de Crane tirado en el suelo. Este contiene los mismos elementos que en la sala de empeños: dinero, una foto de Snow White y el buscado fragmento de espejo. Tras esto, el final es idéntico al del otro caso. Vídeos Elección de Cut Above thumb|center|670 px Elección de Lucky Pawn thumb|center|670 px Categoría:Capítulos de In Sheep's Clothing